It's Raining Seddie!
by cutesypie22
Summary: Seddie one-shots that all have something to do with that glorious life-giving phenomenon, rain!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you like this. I'm not Dan Schneider. Why would I be writing this if I was Dan Schneider? I'd just make it into an episode. You hear that, Dan Schneider? Please?**

Freddie was walking back to Bushwell Plaza after school one day.

"Hi, Fred-weird," said Sam who had suddenly appeared next to him. "Has the bleeding in your ear stopped?"

"Yeah," replied Freddie. "But I did suffer some hearing loss."

"Cool," said Sam.

They walked on in silence until Freddie noticed something. "Look at the clouds over there. They're really dark," he said. "We should probably hurry so we don't get caught in the rain."

"Nah," said Sam. "I like getting caught in the rain."

"Do you also like catching pneumonia?" asked Freddie.

"Come on, Fred-dork," said Sam. "Loosen up a little."

"Hmmph," said Freddie. "Well, if we do get caught in the rain you are not sharing my umbrella!" Just as he said this, it started raining. "I told you!" Freddie opened his umbrella. Sam laughed.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out from under his umbrella.

"But Sam-"

"Come on, Freddie!" He was slightly shocked when she used his actual name. "You're not telling me that as a kid you never tried to catch rain drops in your tongue, or that you've never just wanted to run out into a storm and just stand there getting absolutely soaked!"

"No! And anyway, catching rain drops with your tongue? You never know where that water's been! It could've been evaporated from an aquarium or a nuclear power plant or-"

"Shut up, Freddie."

"But-"

"Take my hand."

"Sam-"

"Just take it."

Reluctantly, he did. She pulled him away from the street towards the park in the other side. They were the only ones there now. She let go of his hand and spun around in the rain, her soaking wet hair flying out around her.

"Sam, you're gonna get sick!" yelled Freddie over the thunder and pouring rain.

"Who cares?" Sam yelled back. She grabbed Freddie 's hand again and pulled him in close to her. "Let loose, have some fun!"

"Sam, if I get home late and I'm soaked my mom will kill me!"

"So? Take a risk for once. Live life to the fullest! If your mom's gonna kill you, you may as well have fun before you die."

Freddie thought for a second. She was sort of right...He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back. He pulled her away this time and spun her around. They laughed and played in the rain for a while until...

"You know what else I always wanted to do?" asked Sam.

"What?"

"Kiss someone in the rain." Freddie smirked and leaned in to her.

"Fredward Benson!" Freddie groaned.

"Mo-om!"

"What are you doing? You're late home and you're soaking wet!"

"Mrs Benson-"

"What are you doing with HER?" screamed Mrs Benson. "Get in the car!"

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"No. I' here with Sam."

"No you're not! Now get in the car!"

"Mom, I told you! No!"

"Fine!" Mrs Benson yelled. She wound up the car window and drove away.

"Wow," said Sam. "Maybe you're not as much of a mamma's boy as I thought."

Freddie laughed. "Now, where were we?" He leaned in to her again.

"Guys?"

"Carly? What are you doing here?" yelled Sam.

"Well, I...I just...I was worried about you guys," said Carly with tears in her eyes.

Sam sighed. "Come on, Carls. Let's go home."

"Can I come? Because my mom is _not_ happy with me," asked Freddie.

Sam smiled. "Of course."

Carly looked at her two best friends. "Why are you being nice to him?"

"Let's just go home," said Sam. Carly frowned. Oh, well, she'd get it out of Freddie later. She saw Sam and Freddie smile at each other. "Seriously, what happened here?"

"Nothin'," said Freddie. Carly couldn't help but notice the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. She'd figure it out later.

**So, there you are. Stay tuned for the next installment of... IT'S RAINING SEDDIE! (cue cheesy theme music) THANK YOU VERY MUCH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second installment of...IT'S RAINING SEDDIE! (it's rainin' seddie, hallelujah, it's rainin' seddie, amen, etc...)**

Sam walked home one night and collapsed on her bed. She sighed. She had just had the best date with Freddie. She picked up her phone and called Carly. "Carls! I have a huge problem!" she yelled into the phone.  
"Hey, Sam. Great to talk to you too," said Carly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Whatever. It's about Freddie," said Sam.  
Carly gasped. "Oh my god! You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
"What? No! I just got back from our date and it was perfect!"  
"Then why are you upset?"  
"Well..."

_(Flashback time)_

* * *

_Earlier that night..._

"Mom! I'm going on a date with Freddie, I dont know when I'll be home!" Sam called to her mother from the front door. She was answered by a grunt from the kitchen. Good to know her mom cared. She walked out the door and locked it so her mom couldn't get out...I mean, no one could get in. She saw Freddie's car in front of her house and sighed. Wait, why would she sigh like that? Her boyfriend was waiting there for her. Why wasn't she happy? She checked her watch. Wow, exactly 6:00. This boy was always on time. She was woken from her thoughts when she realised she was at his car. She got in. "Hi," she said. Freddie smiled.  
"You look beautiful," he said. Sam smiled.  
"Thanks. You look great too," she said.

They got to the restaurant and found their table. "Those seats are really close," observed Freddie. He moved the seats a little farther away from each other. Sam frowned.  
"Don't you wanna sit close to me?" she said, obviously hurt.  
"Oh no, no! Don't you ever think that, baby," he said. "It's just that a lady needs her space, and I respect that." Sam smiled. "Thanks." But her smile was empty and forced. She sighed inwardly.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"But why are you so upset? I mean, he respects your space, he never makes you wait, he treats you well...why is that bad?" Carly asked.  
"I am getting to that!" said Sam impatiently. "It's just that when we first started dating..."

* * *

_Earlier that year..._

"Sam, I've told you-"  
"Shut UP, Freddie!"  
"I'm not going to shut up, Sam, you know that!"  
"Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?"  
"Funny, that's the first time I've ever seen you actually try at something!"  
"Ugh!" It was 2 am, and Sam was on the phone to her boyfriend, Freddie. As usual, they were screaming at each other.  
"That's all you can say? See, you are so lazy!"  
"Well, YOU are such a nub!"  
"A nub? That's the only name you can think of?"  
"Well, I can think of a few others!"  
"Yes, but little Sammy doesn't dare to use them!"  
"Okay, Benson, I am coming over there and I am going to dare to use them to your face!"  
"Don't bother, I'm at Carly's!"  
"What?"  
"I said-"  
"I heard you! What are you doing at Carly's at 2 o'clock in the morning?"  
"Sam, I-"  
"Freddie, what are you doing?"  
"Sam, I swear, it isn't what it seems like-"  
"Really? Well then you won't mind me coming over there. If you're happy for me to come over there, don't say one more word."  
"Sam-" Sam hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed crying.  
"Curse you, Freddie Benson!" she sobbed. She sobbed for what seemed like years. Eventually, she heard a tap on her window. She stood up and went to investigate. She looked out her window. There, standing in the rain with a handful of pebbles, was Freddie. Sam turned away from her window.  
"Sam, just hear me out!" he called. Sam rolled her eyes. She walked back to the window.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Benson?"  
Freddie looked up at her. "Sam, it wasn't what it seemed like! Carly wasn't even there!"  
"Then why were you?"  
"Spencer found a spider in his room and I had to kill it."  
"Really?"  
"I swear, Sam. I would never do something like that to you. I love you more than anything in this world!"  
Sam turned away from the window again. Freddie sighed dejectedly. "Great," he muttered. Suddenly, someone was standing next to him. "Hi," said Sam.  
"Sam, I didn't mean anything I said on the phone just then, I-"  
"Shut up, Benson."  
"I swear, none of it-"  
Sam leaned in and kissed him to shut him up.  
"So, you still love me, despite everything?" asked Freddie.  
"Of course," replied Sam. She kissed him again.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

Sam was snapped out of her flashback by Carly. "Sam?"  
"Sorry, Carls. Now do you see why I'm upset?"  
"Yeah. Your relationship used to be screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, and now it's just...boring."  
Sam sighed. "Exactly. I hardly feel anything anymore. I'm not even sure if I was in love with him in the first place. I mean, it might have just been like a really huge crush that I'm now over."  
"Sam?" said a dejected voice from her door.  
Sam turned to see a broken-hearted Freddie in her doorway, holding a bunch of roses. "Oh my god, Freddie, how long were you there?"  
"Long enough," said Freddie. He threw the roses on the floor and left.  
"Freddie!" Sam yelled after him. Carly, on the phone which Sam had thrown down on her bed, said "Sam? Are you there? What's going on?"  
Sam picked up her phoned. "I'll call you later, Carls!" She was about to go after Freddie when she saw something that had fallen out of the bunch of roses.  
"No way," whispered Sam.  
There, next to the bunch of flowers her amazing boyfriend was going to give to her, was a small velvet box.

**Okay, so this one is gonna be a two-shot. Possibly more. So, who can guess what's in the box? Huh? Huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another exciting installment of...yeah, you get it.**

Sam stood there with her eyes wide. It couldn't be...could it? She bent down to pick up the box. She slowly opened it. She gasped. It was! In the box, she saw a beautiful, very expensive-looking diamond ring. She picked up the phone and quickly called Carly. "Okay, Carls, it is _so _not just a crush!"  
"How do you know that?" asked Carly.  
"Well, when I was talking to you, Freddie was standing at the door and he only heard the bit about not being sure if I was really in love with him and he got mad and he was holding a bunch of roses and when he got mad he threw them on the ground and a little box fell out of it and I looked in the box and IT'S A RING, CARLY, IT'S A RING!"  
There was silence on Carly's end of phone. After about ten seconds, Sam was almost deafened by Carly's scream.  
"Like, an ENGAGEMENT ring?"  
"Yep!" Both girls screamed this time. Sam gasped. "Oh my god, I've gotta go find him!"  
"Uh, Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He's here."  
Sam heard a voice in the background. "Are you talking to Sam?"  
"I gotta go," said Carly.  
"Carly? Ca-Carly?" Sam groaned. "Mom! I'm going to Carly's!" Silence. "Not that you care about me!"

* * *

About half an hour later, Sam got to Carly's. "Is Freddie here?" she yelled as she burst through the door. She found Carly and Freddie on the couch. Carly smiled at her. Freddie looked up at her, but then turned away. Sam noticed his eyes were red.  
"Freddie, I didn't mean it! I do love you! I realised that when I saw this!" Sam pulled out the ring. Freddie's eyes widened.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"It fell out of the roses you dropped at my house."  
Freddie looked into her eyes. "Are you just saying you know you love me because you don't want to hurt me?"  
"Freddie, I swear, I love you more than anything in this world!"  
Freddie smirked. Oh, that adorable smirk! "So, what do you say?"  
Sam beamed. "Yes!" Freddie beamed and kissed her. Carly screamed. Spencer came out of his room.  
"What's going on here?" he asked.  
"Sam and Freddie are engaged!" screamed Carly.  
"What?" yelled Spencer. "Woohoo! SEDDEH!"  
Carly laughed, then hugged her best friends. "I'm gonna be your maid of honor, right?" she whispered to Sam.  
Sam laughed and nodded. This was easily the best day ever.

**YAY! They're engaged! The next chapter will be slightly tied in with this one, but not like in the same storyline or anything. Oh, and if you're wondering what this has to do with rain, the answer is...nothing whatsoever. I couldn't figure out how to tie rain into this. BTw, sorry this is short. Anyways, read and review not just this but all my other stories too! thx! and check out my profile. random, right?**


End file.
